Horror Film
by Kajune
Summary: The gang goes to see a Horror film with their dates.


**Title** : Horror Film

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Horror/ Romance

**Warning : **Contains maleXmale content. OCness

**Summary** : The gang goes to see a Horror film with their dates.

---

On a Saturday evening, the gang went to see a movie with their dates. They all sat at the same row and were right next to their precious date. They sat on one of the rows on the left side, past 6 people on their row, sat Mukuro, on his left, was his date, Tsuna. On Tsuna's left, was Dino, who came with his date, Hibari. On Hibari's left, a unknown person who cut in line and on their left was Yamamoto who was with his date, Gokudera.

They all watched the movie go on. As it did, Tsuna's grip on Mukuro's hand became tighter as he began to find it very scary. Mukuro smirked.

Hibari was also getting shivers up his spine. Dino noticed this and held Hibari's hand who did not hold back.

Gokudera was feeling sad for the woman in the movie because it reminded him of his mother, Yamamoto held his hand because of that, and Gokudera returned the gesture.

30 minutes later, Dino and Yamamoto were out of popcorn and Tsuna sweared that he was going to pee himself if this keeps up. Hibari was getting scard and Gokudera was becoming scard as well. When Dino's drink was empty, there was a scene of a grim reaper preparing to cut a baby to bits. The minute he swung down at the sleeping baby, the minute Dino squeezed his empty bottle to be sure it was empty. Causing Tsuna to scream to the top of his lungs because of the sound the bottle made and the scene that was occuring. People looked at him in shock and some looked annoyed. Tsuna, who was somehow standing on his seat, blushed, and slowly got back down.

"Mukuro, can I go to the bathroom please?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro nodded.

Resulting in teenager to walk past the 6 people to his right while giving off a horrible smell.

He wet himself.

That was why Mukuro let him leave.

"I'll go get some more food and drinks, wait here." Dino said to Hibari, who was paying attencian, before getting up and walking passed all 6 people including Mukuro.

When Dino was gone, Mukuro took a look at said person's scard date, who was gripping onto his seat very firmly as his body shivered.

On the screen, the baby was being cut to bits and you can SEE IT!

With Hibari's eyes locked onto the screen in fear, Mukuro felt sad for the lonely boyfriend, so he crawled over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hibari's consious was immediantly torn away from the screen when their lips parted.

"Kufufu. You seem scard and have no one to comfort you. Until Dino comes back, I'll comfort you." Mukuro said.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Simpathy." Hibari growled.

Seconds after, a baby's voice was heard screaming from the movie and was surely the cut up baby. So Hibari jumped and went into Mukuro's arms.

Mukuro smirked.

Seeing that Hibari was willing to be in his welcoming arms, Mukuro held Hibari tight and watched the movie with him. Whenever he would become to frightened, Mukuro would kiss him out of it. After a few scenes, they began making out.

As for Yamamoto, Gokudera was already curled up into his arms. Terrified and upset and sad, since the baby is the child of the woman he compared his mother to. Which almost means that's him. The son of a woman who no longer has a head, chest, and...Well, you know what.

Also, she's still alive, crying for mercy not far from her baby.

Gokudera's mind was pulled off from movie when he heard a sound of a loud slap. Neither bothered to find out where it came from but Gokudera left Yamamoto's arms and looked at the screen in silence.

Yamamoto was depressed.

The slap, however, came from Hibari who became worried that Dino would catch them.

Mukuro knew that he won't be coming back due to having his men no longer with him. He was able to come here since Hibari had been dragging and pulling him. No Hibari, no returning. As for Tsuna, Mukuro expected the sound coming from the movie enough to scare the pants off him and force him to never come back.

Little do they know, that Dino is comforting Tsuna who had just run off after hearing the baby's screaming. Currently, they are both making out in the men's bathroom, and soon, in one of the tolites.

Mukuro wasn't in the mood in explaining anything to Hibari right now, so he tried to kiss him. To no avail.

So the 2 sat back at their seats and watched the movie go on. When there was a scene of the mother merging with her baby that are nothing but bits slidding on the floor, Hibari crawled over to Mukuro shivering like mad. He even showed tears at the corner of his eyes.

It was a sign that he wanted comfort.

"Let me kiss you first." Mukuro stated.

"But..." Hibari tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Let me kiss you or go back to your seat." Mukuro was trying to sound as strict as possible, which was working, eventually, Hibari forced their lips together, causing Mukuro to fall sidewards. When the sound of a teenage girl screaming from the crowd of people was heard, they both sat back up.

Mukuro's jacket was down to his elbow, and his zipper to his pants were undone. Showing a bit of his boxers. His hair was also extremely messy.

3 buttons to Hibari's shirt were undone and part of it was untucked underneath his pants. His belt was undone and so was the zipper to his pants. Not only did it show off a bit of his boxers, his boxers were lower down past his hips. His black jacket was also slightly hanging onto his shoulder. His hair was of course, very messy.

Both groomed themselves and continued to watch the movie, but, they both held hands and VOWED, to never to make out again in a movie theoter.

As for Yamamoto and his date, they had already began making out and weren't shy of it either.

Leading into the event of an old woman coming by and hitting them on their heads with her stick.

The movie ended horrifyingly, but at least everyone had fun.

---

That night, they all went home for bed.

Well, that's what they said they will do.

The truth is...

Dino grabbed Tsuna and took him to his apartment, to do who knows what to him.

Mukuro took Hibari to Kokuyo Land and quietly led him to his room, there, did they began making out.

Yamamoto spyed on Gokudera and when the Storm Guardian was in his room, Yamamoto climbed into the window and gave him a surprise.

---

**End**


End file.
